Tormenta
by Nyaar
Summary: Llueve en Plainsboro, y el dolor no deja dormir a House. Y un Wilson vulnerable no puede tampoco porque le dan miedo las tormentas. Spoiler Free. Sólo tiene algo que ver con lo que nos enteramos sobre Wilson en el ep 3x22, pero sin mencionarlo


La lluvia cayendo salvaje sobre Plainsboro, arrasando, golpeando y traqueteando parecía un bombardeo retumbando contra los cristales, pero el sonido sordo sobre el piso era más rítmico que las gotas, más denso que los truenos.

Al menos, para alguien lo eran.

Tap.Tap.Tap.

Pasó la mano por el cuerpo del piano, dejando de nuevo surcos de polvo. Se alejó otra vez, intentando no pensar en nada ya que la idea de pensar en todo había fallado.

Sólo sería un rato más. Un rato más hasta que las pastillas hicieran efecto. La tarima no se quejaría si continuaba paseando hasta que los nervios dejaran de ser puñales. Nunca lo hacía, después de todo, ni tampoco las revistas que terminaban en el suelo.

Sus dedos pasaron por los lomos de los libros de una estantería, sacándoles ruiditos secos que, en su mente, ahogaba el bastón contra la madera. La lluvia le hacían más compañía que el silencio de otras noches, pero lo único que quería era que todo cesara y poderse estirar, dormir. Y no soñar.

Eso, nunca.

Tap.Tap.Tap.

La luz que entraba de fuera titiló tras un estallido en el cielo y por un momento el salón, la calle, todo, se quedó oscuro. El mundo pareció quebrarse con el chispazo del trueno, su rugido largo, atronador. Sólo fueron unos segundos de agonía y después pasó, y volvieron a brillar las farolas y la sombra del hombre a arrastrarse tras su cansada figura.

Se detuvo un momento contra una estantería. Sólo un momento, para tomar aire y apreciar el sonido del agua bañando un mundo que afortunadamente para algunos no se había colapsado. Para estirar la espalda dolorida. Para coger fuerzas y seguir caminando. Sólo... sólo un rato más.

Hacía rato había perdido la cuenta de las vueltas, cuando la siguiente decena resultó demasiado frustrante. En un sentido. En el otro. Igual daba.

El dolor seguía ahí, como un hierro candente torneándose con los latidos de su corazón sobre el yunque que eran sus huesos.

No había forma de parar el corazón sin morir¿verdad?

Tal vez aquello también debería dar igual.

Tap.Tap...Tap.

Se agarró al sillón y se combó sobre el respaldo, dejando que todo su peso gravitara lejos de la pierna derecha. Sólo un momento, por Dios. Sólo un momento. ¿Qué hora era ya? Estaba tan cansado...

- House. - La voz de Wilson fue casi un murmullo, pero el rugir del temporal contra el cristal no pudo sofocarlo. Alzó la mirada para ver al oncólogo prodigio del PPTH con el pelo revuelto de dormir y su pijama de cuadros enormes, y se incorporó. Despacio, como si cargara el mundo sobre los hombros, pero lo hizo.

La luz tembló de nuevo a las órdenes de un trueno y el más joven dio un par de pasos hacia el sillón. Parecía un niño grande, sólo le faltaba la mantita para ser Bis, el personaje de Snoopy.

Tap.

Un paso atrás, trastabillado, y un gesto de dolor; No debía haberse parado. Apretó los dientes y volvió a sujetarse al sillón; las piernas le temblaban y la camiseta que usaba de pijama estaba empapada en sudor.

Frío. Hacía frío. Sería la lluvia, no la mirada algo perdida del oncólogo.

- No puedo dormir. Me... Me dan miedo las tormentas. - Su voz, suave, parecía sincera, y ese conocimiento le hizo soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo; No tramaba nada. - ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Podía quedarse, si quería. La tormenta estaba allí de todos modos y nadie le había dicho si era o no bienvenida. Además, así podría vigilarle.

Vigilarle...

¿¿Dónde había dejado las pastillas??

Los ojos se le fueron de golpe a la mesa donde estaba el bote de vicodina abierto y luego a Wilson. Aunque quisiera, aunque pudiera, con el sillón en medio no llegaría a ellas antes que el oncólogo.

- No... No te preocupes. - Murmuró Wilson sentándose en el sillón muy despacio, con las manos juntas, para tranquilizarle.

Miró su forma derrotada con los codos sobre las rodillas, y su mano libre apretó en los lagrimales unos segundos porque, se dio cuenta, el mundo se emborronaba por momentos. Al menos, al retirar los dedos no estaban húmedos. Quiso hacer un gesto, quitarle importancia a sus palabras pero no fue capaz. Se odió por ello y le odió a él por obligarles a ambos a pasar por aquello.

Tap...Tap...Tap.

¿Por qué estaba tan lejos la puta mesa...? Y los ojos del oncólogo clavándosele en la espalda al pasar a su lado...

Tap...

Tap.

Le dolía la mandíbula de apretarla al parar junto a la mesa en una excursión que le había dejado sin resuello, su espalda descargando todo su el peso sobre el bastón. Alargó la mano. No le veía, pero sentía su mirada de cordero degollado y le odió aún más.

Su vicodina. ¿No había otra cosa¿No podía habérsela cogido a otro¿No podía...¿No podía... haberlo intentado fuera de casa al menos?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Fuera... Fuera no le habría encontrado.

Los dedos le temblaron al coger el bote abierto y derramaron las pastillas, repicando varias sobre la mesa y en la tarima como un acompañamiento macabro de la lluvia.

Cerró los ojos inconscientemente y en su mente volvió a ver a Wilson en el baño, inmóvil. Frío. Sin respirar. Y el bote naranja a su lado, vacío.

- ¿House...?

Gimió por el aguijón en su pierna cuando Wilson le tomó del brazo y le hizo sentarse en el sillón junto a él. Por suerte su piel seguía cálida. Su voz, también.

Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo. Los nervios aún no le daban tregua, pero estaba atontado. La mano de Wilson le cogió por la mandíbula para comprobar en sus pupilas lo que ya sabía, que estaba colocado.

El bastón le resbaló de los dedos y tronó contra el suelo, pero no importó. De ahí no iba a pasar, como las pastillas.

Tragó aire, se agarró la pierna, y las manos de su amante se movieron velozmente para estirarle en el sillón. Sus brazos le rodearon y le recostaron contra su pecho. Tembló aun más fuerte en contraposición a su calor; tal vez se había pasado un poco con la vicodina. Quizá. Seguramente.

Intentó moverse, alargar el brazo para buscar las pastillas que habían caído, pero Wilson besó su pelo y le abrazó fuerte contra él, las manos sobre su pecho entrelazadas.

- Shh. No, déjalo. Tendré las manos quietas. Lo prometo.

No podría vigilar que cumpliera su palabra, ni siquiera la creía. Mientras los narcóticos desenchufaban su cerebro, su zurda agarró las dos manos del oncólogo dispuesta a hacerle cumplir a la fuerza; Jimmy no se movería un ápice si eso le despertaba.

Y eso le bastaba.  



End file.
